The Power of Love
by owugirl10
Summary: ONE SHOT! After all the hurt and sorrow Voldemort had caused Lily and James, there was still something he could not take away from them! Witness the engagement of Lily and James in front of their friends and family!


**A/N: **This is my first FanFiction, and I'm sure it needs a lot of work and improvement so please please please read and review and let me know what you think so I can improve!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters...just the stuff you don't recognize!

**The Power of Love**

It had been almost 3 years that they had been together but James couldn't help but feel scared that Lily would say no. He couldn't imagine his life without her and if this did not go exactly right he could lose her forever, which wouldn't last long for him because he felt like he would die without her there everyday to make him laugh and to keep him in line when he got too silly.

He had come up with the perfect plan to surprise Lily with the night of her life. It involved all of their friends and loved ones to witness their love for each other and to prove to her once and for all that they were meant for each other!

At first it would just seem like a regular date, going out to dinner and then taking a stroll in their favorite park. But James knew that there was a plot of land that Lily absolutely loved in the small town and he had taken the liberty of buying it for her, for their first home, supposing all went according to plan. Sirius and Remus had volunteered to help him make the land look perfect for her when they arrived and had contacted all the people they loved the most to be there for the proposal.

They had created a gazebo to be placed in the middle of the land temporarily, because the house would clearly go in the middle when construction began. And surrounding the gazebo would be as many candles James could get his hand on to float around the group of people.

It was greatly upsetting however, that neither set of parents could be there to see this momentous occasion in their children's lives. When James had met with the four of them to tell them of his plans, he had been called out on Auror business and left early. It turns out it had all been a ploy to get James away to save for later, while Voldemort himself came in and murdered the four excited parents himself. Luckily James had just gotten away from the Death Eaters waiting for him but when he heard of what had happened to his role models and what it would do to Lily he didn't think either of them would be able to survive the pain that came with such an attack. Petunia, Lily's sister, had of course blamed this all on Lily and her abnormality but that had just spurred Lily into a passionate sense of revenge.

James just knew that this was the key to snap his fiery red head out of her stupor and help them to start their lives together right.

Once everything was set up, James went to retrieve Lily for their date just in time. They enjoyed a wonderful evening together. It seemed that Lily was starting to feel like herself again and James, who of course had only recently come out of his fog caused by the loss of his parents, couldn't help but think that this was a wonderful sign!

* * *

Something in Lily had snapped that afternoon. She realized that she could no longer dwell on the loss of her parents and she certainly could not hold a grudge against her only living relative, Petunia, for the rest of her life. Tuni had just been dealing with the loss in the only way that she knew how and Lily had to give that to her.

Lily could also tell that James was up to something but for the life of her she had no idea what it could be. He had been antsy for the past couple of days but he seemed to have realized that he could not live his life grieving for his parents when there was still fighting that needed to be done for future generations and had returned to the land of the living a bit sooner than she had.

However, she could not linger on that nagging feeling that her boyfriend was up to something for long because she had to get ready for James to pick her up for their date or else they would never make it to dinner on time.

They had a wonderful evening! A typical but comforting date for the couple consisting of dinner at her absolute favorite restaurant and then a walk through the town she hoped to one day build a life with James in. Her favorite part of their walks was the end when they passed by a piece of land she was dying to own one day. She could just picture the perfect house that James would build for her and their children they would hopefully have one day running around in the extensive yard: a must for James because he would make sure his children could play Quidditch whenever they felt the desire!

As they approached this plot, Lily could just tell something was different. It was far too bright for this time of night and she could swear she heard Sirius yelling at someone for messing with his perfect hair!

When they finally came into viewing distance, Lily was shocked! There were at least a thousand candles floating over the grass and a gazebo set up in the middle. Not to mention the presence of the Marauders (Sirius, Remus, and Peter), her friends: Riley, Spencer and Alice, accompanied by her husband Frank, and several Professors from their Hogwarts days and the members of the Secret Order of the Phoenix: Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon (who would die in a Death Eater Attack just a short week after this magical night), Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Aberforth Dumbledore and Dorcas Meadowes. These were the people who had become her and James' family since they had lost theirs in that horrible attack. Lily just thanked the Wizard God that James had been spared!

James led her up into the gazebo as their friends watched from the yard below. Suddenly it clicked in Lily's head what was about to happen and tears sprang to her eyes.

He took her hands in his and stared into her magical green eyes.

"Lily Evans, you have changed my life so dramatically from the first day at Hogwarts. Even though you pretended to loath me entirely those for six and a half years or so, I always knew we would end up in this exact position, with me looking at you adoringly and knowing that you are the reason I was brought into this world. You are my world and there is nothing that Voldemort or any Death Eater could do to change that. I can't imagine my life without you and I know will do everything from now until forever to make sure you are happy and taken care of. Lily, will you, in front of all of the people we love most in the world, please make me the happiest man in the entire world and agree to become my wife?" He knelt down on one knee holding the most beautiful ring Lily had ever seen in her entire life.

Lily could hardly believe this was happening. After all this time together and everything that had happened between them, she could not believe James had gone to such lengths for her. There was not a morsel in her body that wanted to say no.

"YES! James, there isn't anything in this world I want more than to be with you forever and to raise our own family together!"

And their lips found each other in a kiss so passionate that caused both of them to forget about the people surrounding them, that is until Sirius started cat-calling them! They broke apart and went to greet everyone as a betrothed couple!

After most people had left and it was just the Marauders and Lily's closest friends, Remus asked when James and Lily were going to start building their house. Lily looked at James with a questioning look because it seemed like Remus knew something that she did not.

James looked at her and told her that she was standing on her very own land and it was hers to do with what she wanted.

Lily was overjoyed at everything that had happened in the past hour. She was engaged to the most wonderful and thoughtful man in the entire world! She jumped into his arms and planted kisses all over his face in thanks for the gift and the fact that he knew without her having to tell him that this was what she wanted.

And so after the most perfect night she had ever experienced, Lily knew that despite the war her life was perfect and that at that point in time there was nothing that Voldemort could possibly do to bring her down!

* * *

So let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
